vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Coeus
House of Coeus The House of Coeus resembles a large grey dome. Inside is a circular room that rotates the same way the Earth does, with a statue of Coeus in the center, acting as the room's "axis". The walls are filled with dented shelves filled with books. The second floor consists of the same rotating floor and statue, and it also contains the bedrooms of the residents. Cabin Announcements/Campers= General # Lieutenant # Members # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members of the House Defectors # Left Camp # Dead # Pets |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:House of Coeus Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Coeus have the ability to to form weapons out of cosmic energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make non-combative objects out of cosmic energy. #Children of Coeus have the ability to send any object near them flying at the northern direction, which can be used to strike others. Only one object can be sent flying at a time and it cannot be bigger than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Coeus have the ability to tap into the power of prescience, see through an enemy's every move and intention before said enemy even decides them, so that the user can act accordingly. This only lasts for a short time, and it may confuse the user afterwards. #Children of Coeus have the ability to cause someone to rotate on their own axis, disorienting them for a short time out of dizziness. Passive #Children of Coeus have the innate ability of hypercognition. They are able to perform more complex mental operations than a normal human could achieve. They are able to process thoughts and learning far quicker than others with little cognitive effort. #Children of Coeus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others or possible outcomes of an event, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Coeus have minor telepathic abilities. Supplementary #Children of Coeus have the ability to conjure a miniature version of the Polaris, which will alight an area for a short time before disappearing. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Coeus, due to the strength of their minds, are now gifted with the ability of clairvoyance. They are able gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses, for example beyond their normal sensory range or when unable to use their physical senses. Some techniques of clairvoyance are veridical dreaming, scrying and parasight. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Coeus have the ability to distort the axis of objects and structures to the point that they behave abnormally (losing cohesion, explosions, violent rattling and shaking, etc). This can be used for a multiple purposes, and the bigger the object, the more energy it drains. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Coeus are able to use cosmic force to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Traits #Children of Coeus always know where the direction of north is pointing, as their father was the Titan of the north. Because of this, they rarely get lost. They also tend to feel "drawn" to the northern pole, where their father resides. #Children of Coeus are mostly very intelligent and knowledgeable. #Children of Coeus can see the North Star, Polaris, without even trying to look for it, and differ it amongst other stars. They can also point its exact location even if it is covered by anything such as clouds, roofs, trees, etc. |-| Treaties= Category:Camp Othrys